Detergent drawers which are equipped with a dispensing device are known. The dispensing device flushes fresh water through the compartments of the drawer, so that the powdered or liquid detergent contained therein is carried away by the introduced water and mixed therewith in order to be fed to the washing process. Thus, for example, German Documents DE 101 50 878 A1 and DE 75 13 925 U1 describe a distribution box for a washing machine, having various delivery channels through which the various detergents can be released. Another embodiment of a drawer for a washing machine is known from EP 0 685 587 A1, where an assignable tank for holding a liquid bleach is disposed in one of the compartments. German Patent Application DE 195 05 292 A1 describes another drawer for a detergent dispensing device, which also has a plurality of compartments, one of said compartments being intended to hold the liquid detergent and cooperating with a so-called siphon device, which allows the liquid detergent to be released in a simple and reliable manner. German Patent Application DE 34 04 247 A1 describes a dispensing device for detergents, where the partition between two adjacent compartments has permanently formed therein an additional compartment for liquid detergents.